


A Change of Plans

by percieux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic Rey, Aromantic Rey (Star Wars), Asexual Rey, Asexual Rey (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percieux/pseuds/percieux
Summary: A headcanon I have that should totally be canon.





	1. Chapter 1

“You feel it too, don’t you?”

Finn spun around, face to face with the General. He gulped, not entirely sure for her reason to visit. He has already healed, able to walk and help around the Resistance base.

“It’s fine.” He pointed at his back, “Only a few medical visits.”

“No, not that.” The General responded, crossing her arms. She eyed him with such concern, laced with curiosity.

Finn swallowed hard, furrowing his eyebrows. He knew what she was referring to, yet he was not entirely sure. Did he felt it?

“Yes.” He stated, and a rush flew through him. The Force swirled around him and passed through him and he felt it all.

“He can teach you.” Leia approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s already teaching Rey…” Which was true, could Luke handle them both?

“He’ll handle it.”

* * *

He couldn’t handle it. Clearly, age was catching up to him. Yet, he glanced at his sister who led the whole Resistance battalion without batting an eye and it was like age had never considered her existence.

Rey and Finn were different. They had different ways of thinking and learning. Different strengths, different weakness. It was too kriffing difficult. Even the dueling was different since Rey now handled a dual lightsaber as Finn remained with the standard saber. Luke sighed, exhausted.

“Stop.” He lifted his hand and the two Padawans immediately froze, lightsabers clashing. “Duel is over.”

“Who won?” They both asked simultaneously, earning a glare from each other. Luke remembered the small bet his Padawans had, something along the line of “who was better at combat”. He recalled the pilot Dameron inciting the bet and how everything had spiraled down into more difficulty.

“I did. I won.” Luke replied, and Finn deadpanned as Rey rolled her eyes at her father. He gestured them to follow him. They shut off their lightsabers and approached Luke.

“I cannot continue to train both of you.” He met looks of confusion. “It is too draining. However, I promised that both of you will become a Jedi and you will.”

A moment of silenced passed before any of the Padawans spoke.

“Who will be my new Master?” Finn asked.

“No!” Rey glared at Finn, “It should be you who-“

“C’mon, Rey.” He cocked his head, stating the obvious. “He is your father. And you found him. You are meant to be his Padawan, not me.” Rey glanced at her feet, hiding her worry.

“Finn, you are meant to be a Jedi.” Luke insisted; his tone completely serious.

“I understand, Master.” Finn nodded, trying so hard to appear confident yet insecurity tugged at his stomach. He could feel how anxiety stretched its arms, looming over him and threatening control of his body. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and glanced at Rey. He concentrated on her smile and forgot his anxiety once again.

* * *

“Seriously!? That asshole!”

Rey and Finn shot Poe a look.

“I mean, I’m so sorry calling your Master, your father, the General’s brother an asshole but in this situation I grant myself the opportunity.” Poe rambled on, sitting on his bed.

“You really can’t.” Rey replied calmly, smiling. She sat at the windowsill, and Finn leaned against the wall, staring at the window solemnly.

“Okay…but what’s gonna happen?”

“Master Skywalker will continue to train us both while the General finds a new Master for me.” Finn replied blankly. Poe and Rey glanced at each other, and Finn grew annoyed at the worry he sensed flowing between his friends. “Guys, I’m fine.” He looked at them, forcing a smile that convinced none of them.

“Don’t you know if any other Jedi Masters are with the Resistance?” Rey suddenly asked Poe.

“Not really. I do know that many Jedi did help fight in the Rebellion before the Empire crumbled. Though, I don’t know about now…” Poe admitted as he lied on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. “The General will find one though.”

Finn scoffed, and the others pretended to be oblivious.

* * *

Finn rolled to the left, feeling the lightsaber scalding the earth. He stood up quickly, blocking another blow.

“Is that all you got?” Finn taunted, pushing his lightsaber against Rey’s. The green and blue lights mixed with intense heat and sweat ran down their foreheads.

“I have the higher ground!” Rey spat, her competitive side controlling her mouth.

“We have the same ground!” Finn unhooked his saber, and swung sideways, which Rey blocked. Their duel raged on and on, block after block, swing after swing. It seemed to never end.

Until they felt it.

The Force shifted inside them. It broke away, leaving a path. They lowered their lightsabers.

A presence floated in the Force.

A strange hum rang in Finn’s ear, and he was sure Rey heard it too. He glanced at the presence’s direction, seeing Luke and Leia walking towards them. Luke walked to Rey’s side, but Leia stopped and called for Finn. He jogged to her, ignoring how his stomach jumped around and his heart beat so rapidly.

“Finn.” The General announced with a wide grin. “Meet your new Jedi Master.” Leia turned aside, and Finn saw a figure emerge from the hillside.

The presence grew stronger.

She strode towards them, with her head held high. Long blue streaked lekku sprouted from her head and graced the grass. Her robes and lekku blew from the wind. Her posture was rigid and tall. She halted right in front of Finn. He grew surprised at the wrinkles that adorned the Jedi’s stern marked face. She smirked at him, extending a hand.

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Ahsoka Tano.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got inspired at the comments and decided to continue this story. Im still not sure where this is going, so think of it like The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels formats: little short stories in each chapter. There may be a big plot but I still don't know...I'm also SUPER busy with school so I will try to update every Saturday. I'm apologizing beforehand if I don't sorry...

“The pleasure is mine.” Finn shook her hand firmly, letting out a breath he didn’t know he held.

Ahsoka smiled reassuringly, sensing the rush of emotions that swirled in the young man. Her eyes drifted to his side and landed on a young woman standing next to Luke. She caught her breath.

Honestly, she thought it would be easy. She recalled the time when she first stood in front of Luke and Leia over thirty years ago, figuring it would be just like that. Nothing to worry about. She was prepared.

The Force had funny ways of showing her wrong.

Nothing prepared Ahsoka to see her Master’s granddaughter walking towards her. Nothing prepared Ahsoka for the dozen of thoughts that raced in her mind. Nothing prepared Ahsoka for how much she looked like Padme and how her eyes held that mischievous look of Anakin’s. Nothing prepared Ahsoka for the sight of her Master’s granddaughter accompanied by her very own Master. Nothing prepared Ahsoka to be looking at a mirror.

Ahsoka shifted her weight, standing more rigidly in front of the young woman. The Padawan held out her hand.

“It is an honor to meet you.” She said in awe.

Ahsoka chuckled, shaking the young Padawan’s hand. “You must be Rey Skywalker. The honor is mine.”

Rey nodded, beaming with a toothy grin.

Ahsoka turned to the young man, whose eyes never left her, analyzing her every move.

“Well, Finn.” She replied, cocking her head slightly, “I guess your training begins.”

* * *

“ _FUCLRUM_!?!?”

Poe’s jaw dropped and his eyes grew so wide, Finn feared they would pop out of their sockets.

“ _The_ _Original_ _Fulcrum_ is your Master!?”

“Yes, Poe, and keep it down.” Finn urged as they passed onto another crowded corridor. He couldn’t help but smile at the strange quirks of Poe.

“Oh my stars! By the Force! _FINN_!” Poe halted, grasping the Finn’s shoulders. “FULCRUM is training you!”

Finn laughed, nodding. “Yeah, what’s the big deal?”

“BIG DEAL?!” Poe gasped, letting Finn go rather dramatically. He placed a hand on his chest, shaking his head lightly. “Oh my darling boy, Finn. It is the biggest deal there is!”

“Bigger than Luke Skywalker, the Legend himself?”

“HUGER” Poe remarked as they entered the pilot’s room. Finn flopped on Poe’s bed, ready to withstand another ramble of Poe.

“Fulcrum is…” Poe snapped his fingers, pacing back and forth. “Fulcrum is the Resistance’s roots.”

Finn raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Fulcrum, with the help of Imperial Senator Bail Organa, organized the Rebel Allegiance against the Empire. She is the reason there was such an organized rebel operation fighting the Empire back in the day. She is the reason there is a Resistance fighting against the First Order now. She basically helped with the Resistance’s first steps by establishing the Rebel Allegiance and flourishing it. She served as a Rebel Commander.” Poe smiled, completely in awe.

“And she’s a Jedi.”

“At that time, only few knew she was a Jedi, until she revealed it against the uh…the Inquisition bad guys.”

“The Inquisitors.” Finn offered; his expression turned grim.

“Yeah! And she revealed who she was. Only top Rebel members knew.”

“What about before the Empire?” Finn inquired, hoping to know more.

Poe frowned, “She served in the Clone Wars. I don’t know much, but she was a Padawan and she clearly survived the purge.” Poe sat next to Finn, their shoulders rubbing. “Many Rebel leaders hid their identities for safety.”

Finn nodded, “I’ll guess I’ll soon find out.”

“Hmm…” Poe chewed his lips, his mind racing with thoughts. “I’ll get BB-8 to run some—”

“No!” Finn burst, shaking his hand.

“What?” Poe asked indignantly.

“I am not letting you stalk my Master.”

“I’m not stalk—”

“Nor searching her up like she’s some criminal!” Finn starred at Poe, waiting for a promise.

“Alright.” Poe gave in with a small smile. “Only because I love you.”

Finn grinned and pressed his lips onto the pilot’s.

* * *

Finn tightened his grip on the hilt. The green light softly hummed from his training saber, but warm enough for sweat to trickle down his face. He perfected his stance, his eyes focusing on his Master.

Master Tano ignited two silver white blades and shifted onto her stance. She stood still, calculating Finn’s every move.

Finn cocked his head. What a strange way she grasped her lightsaber. He had never seen anything—

He immediately lifted his saber and the white and green clashed furiously, cackling loudly.

“Focus!” Master Tano hissed, her face inches away from his.

Finn rolled his eyes. He sidestepped and unhooked his saber form the block, swinging towards her right. She easily blocked it, and her shoto saber flew to his face. He ducked, feeling the heat rush over his head. He stood once again and aimed at her left. She dodged as she swiveled on her feet, lifting her leg and landing a kick on his ribs. He stumbled backwards, gasping, and ducked as another kick loomed dangerously over his head.

“Is this a duel or a hand-to-hand combat?” Finn sneered, regaining his footing.

“There’s a difference?” She taunted, swirling her lightsabers.

Finn lunged forward. He swung and stabbed and swung and stabbed but Master Tano managed to block and dodge every single one. Nevertheless, he was pushing her backwards and he smirked at the small victory. He stroke once more and the two white sabers hooked his green one between them. He pressed on, his knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip. His muscled strained as he thrusted forward. He had to keep on but he struggled to breathe and his legs were shaking violently and he glared at Master Tano who seemed so unaffected. Slowly, he felt himself lean backwards.

“No.” He huffed, trying to maintain his stance. But his head throbbed and his arms shook.

“Use the Force.” His Master whispered.

He closed his eyes. He reached for the Force, calling for it. But…Nothing came. He heard no metallic hum. He felt no rush vibrate through his body. He just…felt nothing.

“I can’t!” He yelled, snapping his eyes wide.

Finn stumbled backwards and fell on his back. He heard the whoosh of lightsabers extinguishing and saw his Master stand above him.

“What do you mean?” She asked, concern lacing her words.

“I…I don’t…I…” He shrugged, still shaking.

Master Tano crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, an all too familiar gesture for him. Slowly, he sensed the Force flow through him. He didn’t know what had happened before. It was as if he temporarily lost connection with the holonet. Something like that. But he still felt strange, alert, and panicky. “Calm down.” She murmured. As she spoke, Finn felt a strange wave of calm rush over him.

“This happens to the best of us. And as trained as you are in dueling, you still have a lot to learn of the Force. It is obvious you aren’t that strong with the Force.” Finn sighed, eyeing the floor. “Which probably saved you from the First Order noticing.”

Finn glanced at her, “So you know about that too…”

“It is nothing to be ashamed of.” She smirked, extending her hand which he gladly took. “We all come from difficult pasts. It is our job to learn from them and move on.” Finn smiled, crouching down to pick the training saber.

“Don’t you have your own lightsaber yet?” Master asked as they exited the training room.

“No, these are just some old training sabers Master Skywalker found in Jedi Temples until we forge our own.” Finn twirled the hilt, examining its rusts.

Master Tano smiled, shaking her head and Finn had no idea what she found amusing.

“Master Skywalker” Ahsoka echoed so quietly Finn barely heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAME POE SAME  
> Also, ITS SO WEIRD TO SAY MASTER TANO I JUST  
> But I feel like Finn is proper regarding people of higher authority, since he was raised in that way?? Like he called Han Solo...Solo...so...Idk, let me know in the comments what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to train a Padawan is engaging in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, I am so sorry for the late update. This week has been very busy! I hope y'all enjoy :)

The General stood with her arms crossed, leaning against her desk. Her stern face gazed quizzically at the floor until she heard the whoosh of automatic doors and the scrunch of leather boots.

“You called me, General?” She raised her gaze and sighed deeply.

“Poe, we both know why you are here.” After a small pause, she added, “Have there been more incidents?”

“No, but the scouts have recovered nothing.” Poe dropped his guard, worry laced his words. “

Call the scouts to retreat.” She responded with a flick of her hand.

“What!?” The General raised her eyebrows and Poe swallowed roughly, regaining his composure. “General…Is just that my people are missing and we cannot give up hope in findi—”

“There is always hope. We will find the missing pilots.” She pushed herself off the desk and approached Poe, stopping a feet away from him. “I just think we have better resources for the job.”

Poe nodded; his lips slowly curled into a smile as realization dawned on his face. He felt at ease, cocking his head, “Who do you request?”

“I request volunteers…” She responded with a wink and dismissed Poe.

* * *

_Left. Right. Down._

He swung the lightsaber and it cackled against the blast.

_Up. Right. Stab._

The droid flew to the left and blasted. He sidestepped quickly, losing distance with the droid. Inches away, he swung upwards and scorched the droid in half.

“Good.” Master Tano nodded; her eyes gleamed with approval. “Remember to measure your strikes.” She pressed on the datapad screen and another droid wired into life, hovering, swiveling and blasting. Finn deflected each blast but it always swerved out of the way. “Don’t aim where the droid is, but where the droid will be.”

Finn scrunched his nose and swirled the training saber in his grip. He rapidly twisted the blade left and right, deflecting the blasts as he let the Force flow through him. The metallic hum tickled his fingers and, grasping his saber with both hands, he raised it diagonally. The droid fell with a bang as Finn turned to his Master. He was sure she was about to say something (her face swelled with pride) but the automatic doors snapped open and a curly haired pilot rushed in.

“Commander Tano.” The pilot flashed her a smile, extending his hand. “Poe Dameron, Black Leader. It is a grand honor to meet you and serve under you.”

Finn shot Poe that knowing look, understanding exactly what that smile was up to. Master Tano seemed to ignore it though, replying with her own smirk and shaking the pilot’s hand.

"Dameron.” Master Tano echoed, recalling the first time she heard the name. “Leia told me lots about you. I hear they call you the best pilot of the galaxy.”

“Well, the Resistance recruits only the best.”

“Of course.” She chuckled, “Well, I trained under the best pilot of the galaxy during the Clone Wars, so I expect it’ll be just like old times.”

“Definitely, Ma’am.”

“Sir.” Master Tano snapped.

Poe blinked, “Um…Sir?”

“Yes, Sir or Commander, please.” She smiled but it appeared more like a cringe. As if she knew her small error, and tried her best to fix it.

“Uh yes…yes! Commander.” Poe dismissed her apology with a frantic wave of his hand.

“So, why did you visit me, love?” Finn intervened, hoping to end this embarrassingly awkward conversation. Yet, he only added to the embarrassment as he registered a startled look from his Master.

“Right!” Poe replied, totally aware about the fact that Finn just outed their relationship in front of his Master. I mean, don’t they have a rule against attachment? “The General is calling a meeting in 5 minutes and wants both of you to attend.”

“The General sends her best pilot to announce meetings?” Master Tano joked, resuming her composure. Poe fumbled with his words until his boyfriend came to the rescue.

“Only the important ones.” Finn replied with such a goofy grin that Master Tano stifled a laugh.

What a rescue.

* * *

Ahsoka scanned her surroundings. She felt a shiver run down her spine as her mind replayed the thousands of times she stood inside a meeting room. First, among the Clones; then, among the Rebels; and now, among the Resistance. She could feel multiple eyes lingering on her figure, but ignored them. Snapping to focus, she gazed at the hologram of a large planet, surrounded by a ring of metal debris in orbit. It was a planet unheard of to Ahsoka, and she wondered what the meeting might be about. She had heard rumors of some “missing” things, but what?

The chatter soon died down as Leia broke the crowd, facing the hologram.

“This is the planet Indira. It is part of the Ileenium system, only under a thousand parsecs away from D’Qar.” Leia stated, capturing the center of attention. “As previous scouts have informed, the planet has no life forms because of its artic climate and violently active volcanos. The main concern is not the planet, but the ring. A scout from the Blue Squadron, Tam Azrah—” And a profile sprung alongside the planet, showing a Zabrak male in Resistance pilot gear. “—headed out to the ring, searching for any signs of possible threat to the Resistance. He went missing.” The air grew still with tension and Ahsoka sensed how a blur of emotions soaked the room. Leia continued, “After sending transmissions and receiving no word from him, we sent another scout, Alys Triem.” Azrah’s profile swiveled and changed into Triem’s, a female human with Bantu knots and dressed in Resistance pilot gear as well. “She went missing too. Not a single distress call has been received.”

“We’ll send more scouts!” Piped a small Rodian pilot, close to the holopanel. “As much as we need!”

“No.” Poe declared, and a wave of gasps and murmurs followed here and there. “We cannot risk more pilots.” Another wave of murmurs agreed.

“But we can’t just stop looking for them!” The same Rodian spoke, earning shouts of approval.

“Hey guys, chill down.” Poe remarked, “It just doesn’t make sense if we keep sending X-Wings to search the area. Whoever is out there is probably targeting us and we can’t afford to lose more pilots.”

“What do you suggest?” Rey asked.

“Someone takes a regular ship without ties with the Resistance, and investigate the area where they went missing.” Poe responded and the hologram zoomed into a pile of huge junk from the ring, resembling a destroyed transport ship.

“I’ll go.” Rey and Finn remarked simultaneously, immediately exchanging looks.

“ _I’ll go_.” Rey repeated, adding more weight to her words. “My father, Chewie and I could take the Falcon and run—”

"I’m afraid the Falcon may already be seen as affiliated with the Resistance.” Leia interrupted, giving her a sympathetic glance. Rey seemed stunned, and slowly mad until her father placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering something in her ear.

“Then, _I’ll go_.” Finn suggested, mocking Rey’s earlier tone.

“With what ship?” Rey snapped, glaring at Finn.

“Oh, I have one in mind.” Ahsoka said, and all eyes laid on her, as if startled to have heard her utter a word.

* * *

“You mean to tell me, you arrived in that piece of junk?!” Finn remarked, staring at the battered Corellian freighter. Carbon marks decorated many parts of the ship and, with each second, electricity sparked somewhere inside.

“Hey, I salvaged what I could.” Master Tano lifted her hands in defense. “The Twilight is operational.” She reassured him, pressing the button of the entry ramp. But it wouldn’t budge. The entry ramp stayed firmly put. “Well…” She grumbled, “With a few repairs here and there.”

Finn shot Poe a look, but the pilot was too absorbed in absolute shock at how utterly useless this ship was. And ugly!

“ _¿¡Que porquería es esto!?_ ” Poe cried, exasperated.

“Oh Force, he’s speaking Spanish.” Finn whispered to Rey, who looked rather smug. “Not good.”

“ _¿¡Y ella pretende que nosotros arreglemos este canto de mierda para hoy!?_ ” Poe mumbled angrily, only Rey and Finn heard, yet didn’t understood. “ _¡Esto tomará como tres rotaciones y no hay tiempo!_ ” Poe stalked off to the ship, feeling rather defeated as he engaged in a deep conversation with Master Tano.

Rey scoffed, turning to Finn rather sharply. “I should take the Falcon. You’ll die in that ship.” Finn tried to be angry at her, at way she was acting so unbearable. But he sensed how genuinely worried she was. It seemed she hadn’t forgotten the outcome of their last mission together. Neither had he.

Finn sighed, “I’ll—”

“Rey!” Poe called, signaling to her. “Let’s get to work. We need all the help we can get.” Rey, looking at Poe, nodded. She turned her attention to Finn, letting out a deep sigh.

“I just want you to be safe.” She eyed the floor, avoiding Finn’s gaze. Finn placed a hand on her cheek, lifting her gaze. He starred into her eyes, and the Force flowed strongly between them.

“If you’ll be the one fixing the ship,” His lips broke into a grin. “I’m as safe as I’ll ever be.” Laughing, Rey pressed her lips onto his and Finn truly felt as safe as ever.

* * *

**Translations:**

_¿¡Que porquería es esto!?_ \- What useless garbage is this?

 _¿¡Y ella pretende que nosotros arreglemos este canto de mierda para hoy!?_ \- She expects us to fix this piece of shit for today!?

 _¡Esto tomará como tres rotaciones y no hay tiempo!_ \- This will take like three rotations and there is no time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things to say  
> 1) Poe is a space latino. He speaks Spanish. Fight me.  
> 2) Yes, i know Maul WRECKED the Twilight. But I'm sentimental. And I have ZERO knowledge of star wars ships, so #TheTwilightLives  
> 3) Rey loves Finn so much and Finn loves Rey so much and god I love the trio so much I can't decide with ship to ship so how about BOTH  
> 4) WHAT IS CANON?!?


End file.
